A love between soldiers
by suicide luna
Summary: Both Edward and Bella are soldiers for the army. They both are going heading to Afghanistan where they both have to work together. During their mission they are falling in love even though they know it will be dangerous for the both of them, but they done care one bit. EXB USA!
1. Diner

**Chapter 1 **

Bpov

I walked into a small diner of Forks Diner with my duffle over my shoulder and my army uniform on. There was about twenty people in the diner as I walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool setting my bag right beside me. I was nervous since this was my first deployment and I just got done with Boot Camp three weeks ago. My father, Charlie Swan was a Lieutenant and told all kinds of things about the army that made me get excited about it, but he died when I turned six years, so I promised myself that I will continue my dad's work until I reach my limit.

I just sat there until the bartender walked over with a menu in hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I look up at the man, he seemed to be in his mid-forties as he set the menu down right in front of me

"Coke will be fine." The man smiled and made his way to the kitchen. I signed and picked up the meau to find something that sounded good. I heard 'Courtesy Of The Red White and Blue' playing over the speakers making me sing along.

"And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you. Ah, brought to you, courtesy of the red, white and blue." I sang with the song. I loved this song. It also made me feel stronge no matter where I am.

"You like this song too?" I heard a voice right behind me that made my heart feel like it was melting. I slowly looked over my shoulder to meet the eyes of a beautiful man who also had a army uniform on and a duffle bag over his shoulder.

I seemed like I was staring at him for hours until I was able to speak. "Y-yeah, I listen to it all the time." I smiled right at him. He smiled right back at me showing me his white teeth.

"It's one of mine too." He walked over to a empty stool right next to me and stood behind it. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, no please join me." He dropped his bag and took a seat, as I look back through the menu. Just a second later the bartender came walking up setting my glass of coke on a napkin and pulled out a pad and a pen.

"What can I get for you?" I did not really have time to look through the meau, so I picked out something that my eyes first landed on.

"Umm can I have the burger with fries no onions." The man wrote down my order and turn to the man right next to me.

"Anything for you? Oh right I did not put a menu down for you, I'm so sorry let me go get you one." The handsome god waved his hand letting him to stop.

"No it's okay, I will have the same thing as her, but with onions." The wrote down his order.

"Did you want coke as well?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll back with your orders." He smiled at us and disappeared in the kitchen once again. I turn back to the man sitting right next to me who was smiling at me once again. He then held his hand out like he wanted me to take it.

"I'm Edward Mason." I stared at him before looking down at his hand for a second and taking it.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." We sat there in silence not letting go. We saw that we were still holding hands and with an awkward silence between us. Edward cleared his throat before letting go. He scratched the back of his neck, as I look down at my lap.

"So Bella, why did you join the army?" I looked right at him not really knowing what to say, but he seems to be someone that I can talk to for hours.

"It's a long story." Edward chuckled at my responce.

"Well we have two hours until the bus comes and we have about six hours until we reach base I think we have time." I was happy to know that someone was intrested in my life. I never really had friends to talk to since I was mostly alone since my father died. I was always picked on by others just for being different and my mother; she turned abusive when she drinks, so I never talk to her.

I open to start my story but stop when the bartender came back with our food on a tray.

"Here you are." I smiled at the food as it was placed right in front of me and Edward. "Enjoy." He then left us. I took a sip out of my coke before grabbing the salt and shook some on the napkin to not make it stick against my glass. I grabbed my burger and took a bite out of it. I chew two time before I felt like I wanted to throw up when I tasted the onions. I quickly swallowed the chunk of food in my mouth. I turn to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder as he was salting his fries. He saw the disgust look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to talk, but I wanted to get the taste out of my mouth. I quickly grabbed my glass of coke and chugged it down. I can smell the onions that my nose burn. I chugged half the glass until I knew the taste was out of my mouth. I set the glass back down and turn to Edward who kept looking at me.

"This one is yours." Edward turned back his burger and lifted up the top bun and chuckled. We quickly switched plates, but I let Edward take a bite out of mine to make us even. "So, are you going to tell me about the life of Miss Bella Swan?" Edward asked as he reached over and grabbed the katchup.

"Do you want the long version or short version?"

"Which ever makes you comfortable." He passed me the katchup.

"Well, my father was a Lieutenant in army, he died when his team got ambushed. I just turned six." My covered my fries with the ketchup as I talked. "My mother took the turn for the worse after his death. She first started drinking, then it turned to yelled, then it turned to abuse. I been leaving home early to do my exercises like my dad wanted me to do. After burying my dad I decided to join the army for the medical feild, been training ever since." I smiled proudly at Edward as eats and listens. I turn back to my food and began eating my fries.

I jumped when I felt a hand cover mine. I turn sharply to Edward and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm proud of you Bella. You will a great doctor up there."

I stared in his eyes. "Thank you, what about you. Why do you want to join?"

**To be continued**


	2. Family visit

Edward and I sat at the bar laughing at the story that he just told me about what his brother's did to him when he was five, as she took a bite out of the sundae we got. Since they are going to be going away for a while, why not eat something sweet. Bella began to learned a lot about Edward. He has two brother's Jasper and Emmett. Emmett works at the gym, Jasper works as a history teacher over at Fork's High School. He was adopted by the Cullen's after his parnet's died in a car accident. His foster dad works as a doctor and his foster mom is just a housewife. Even through he was adopted by the Cullen's he would not change his last name. He wanted to join the army since he was ten years old when he was at school and a soldier came to his classroom to talk about the army.

Edward took another bite out of our sundae before asking for the check. Bella took one more bite out of the ice cream before reaching into her pocket to get some change. The bartender walked over and set the bill down. Both Edward and Bella reached for th bill and their hands touched as their hands were on the bill. Their heads snapped up and their eyes met. They stared for a good ten seconds before turning away and removed their hands from each other's touch.

Edward cleared his throat so he can speak. "Umm I got the check." Bella turned back to Edward.

"Edward please, let me pay for the bill." Edward smiled at her and shook his 'no'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of cash. Bella looked over and saw how much the bill cost, $22.50. Edward payed with a twenty and five and gave it to the bartender who was standing there waiting.

"Keep the change. Let's go Bella, we have thirdy minutes left." Edward and Bella both stood up from the stool; grabbing their bags and made their way over to the entrence of the restaurant. Edward pushed the door open for Bella and she thank him for that, as they where walking down the street to the where the bus station was; Edward could not help, but feel the a pull to Bella. He never had this feeling for anyone before; he couldn't understand it.

Once at the bus station they set their bags down on the ground and sat down on the bench. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out her army hat. Edward did the same as she put the hat on. They watched the cars go by and family's walking down the street walking. Bella signed at the view of an happy family with the kids laughing and the parents joking with them.

"I'm going to miss it here." Bella whispered as she continues to watch.

"Hey it's going to be okay Bella." Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders to give her comfort. He had admit that he was going to miss his home and family; he has no idea when he's coming back or if he's coming back. "It's going to be okay Bella. You'll have me there, so don't worry."

Bella smiled at the sweetest words that anyone very said to her "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella." Bella looked up at his beautiful face into his green eyes. For some reason her heart started beating so fast that it might pop out of her chest. She feel her face becoming red that she had to look away. Bella was staring at the dirt, watching the toe of her boot digging right in it. Edward chuckled at her blush and that she jumped 2 inches off the bench when she heard the honking of a jeep. Edward smiled and stood up. Bella watched, as the jeep parked in a parking space. Edward look down to her with a smirk like she was in trouble. "Like to meet my family?"

"Um I uh-"

Edward rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and tugged her off the bench. "It will be fine Bella; stop worrying. I think they would like you."

Bella was just about to speak, but was cut off by the noise of crying and doors shutting.

"Edward my man, you got your first girlfriend already hu." A muscular guys called out with a blonde smacking in on the head. "Damn it Rose stop doing that." Edward laughed and pulled Bella close to him.

"Oh shove it Emmett she is not my girlfriend. Everyone this is Cadet Swan, Bella Swan. Bella this is my family. My father Carlisle, My mother Esme, My brothers Emmett and Jasper with their wives Alice and Rosalie." They all gave Bella a welcome smile before Bella finally greeted.

"Nice to meet you all."

**To be continued**


	3. Bus

Edward and Bella along with everyone sat on the bench with their hearts was about to beat out of their chest. Esme was stroking her baby's hair with tears running her face. Everyone felt their hearts stop when they saw the bus pulling up to the station. All the girl except Bella was cried in their husbands chest, as both Bella and Edward stood up grabbing their duffle bags. The bus then came to a stop right in front of them and the door open along the suit case hatch. Edward threw his bag in first before grabbing Bella's and set it right on top of his. He knocked on the bus three times telling the driver to close the hatch. Edward turn back to his family and gave each one a hug. Carlisle patted his back telling him it was going to be okay. Bella felt that she was interfering with his family just by standing there waiting for him, so she turned around and climbed on the bus not saying a word. Bella took the window seat in the middle of the bus and stared forward along with the other heroes. She didn't dare to look outside, but then she heard footsteps coming on the bus.

Edward's head became visible, as he was looking around like he was trying to find someone. When his eyes landed on Bella's he gave her a confused look before continuing onto the bus and walked pass other soldiers until he reached Bella's row. He sat down next to her and glared. Bella did not know why he was glaring at her.

"What wrong?" She asked. Edward just shook his head and looked the window to his family who was still standing out there waiting for the bus to leave. He smiled and waved at them and whispered to Bella.

"Wave at them." He said in cold voice making her shiver and looked out the window to his family. She joined in the waving when the bus pulled away from the station. The moment they where out of view of Edward's family they stopped waving. Edward grabbed her shoulder making her turn to face him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bella asked confused about why Edward was more angry then sad.

"Just got on the bus without saying bye to my family." Now Bella understood.

"Edward they are your family. They are going to be worried about you more then me. I just met them today." Edward sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Edward. I though he needed a bit of family time before you go; if you want I will apology if I get back." She whispered. He stared at her.

"What do mean by 'if'?" She signed not really want to talk about it. She turned her head to look outside with Edward still watching her. He knew what she meant, but he didn't like her talking like that.

**To be continued**


End file.
